


Big Wolf, Little Wolf and Middle Wolf

by Enide_Dear



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Not for the faint of heart, Yeah this is like anti-family bliss, inspired by the short novel The Quiet Boy, remember when I used to write Family Bliss?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enide_Dear/pseuds/Enide_Dear
Summary: Cid and Vincent finds a strange street urchin and decides to take him under his wing and help his find his brothers despite all the warning signs.
Relationships: Cid Highwind/Vincent Valentine
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	Big Wolf, Little Wolf and Middle Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boomchick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boomchick/gifts).



Cid couldn't help but feel sorry for the kid; he was way too skinny, his clothes worn and dirty and the glassy stare in his eyes seemed fixed somewhere far, far away. There wasn't as many streetkids in Midgar these days as there used to be, but this one had definitely been abandoned by Lady Luck - and probably everyone else as well - a long time ago. Probably due to his looks; silver hair and green cat eyes and pale skin wasn't going to get you loved by the people of Gaia. Your chances of getting adopted by some kind hearted samarian passing by were extremely slim and the empty bowl in front of him told of alms being scarce to. Not the kind of kid anyone would notice if they disappeared. 

He could have just passed by, felt a little bad about it and gone on with his life. But of course he couldn't. Hunger like that couldn't go unanswered for long and if he didn't help who knew what might happen?

That's the excuse he told himself when he stopped, sighed, and turned back. 

Glassy green eyes looked up on him as if they had trouble focusing. 

"Hey kid. Ya hungry?"

Wariness crept into the eyes. He was pretty, this kid. He probably got all kinds of improper suggestions. But he nodded slowly. 

"I'm hungry." His voice was low and quiet. 

"C'mon then."

"I'm Cid Highwind. What's yer name?" They were eating spagetti and meatballs at a restaurant and for all that the kid had said he was hungry he was only poking at his food, eating slowly. "By the way, my husband will be joining us soon. That alright?"

"Yes, I don't mind. I'm Yazoo." The dusk outside was quickly becoming true dark of night and somehow the lessening of the light made the kid look better, healthier, as if it had been the wane autumn sunlight that had made him ill. Vincent would show up soon. "Do think I can bring some of this back to my brothers? They are hungry too."

"Ya have brothers? Where are they?" Oh great, three of them. Well there was nothing for it now. Too late to back out. 

Yazoo shook his head. He kept his eyes on his food but didn't eat it. 

"I can't tell you. They are not...well." 

Compassionate, Cid reached out and placed a hand over Yazoos; the kid's hand was cold and still. *But human enough,* Cid told himself sternly. *He is human enough.*

Green eyes fixed on his hand, the warmth and veins of red pumping underneath it, but tore away as a dark figure sat down by the table next to them. 

"Cid told me about you, over the phone." Burgundy red eyes looked the kid up and down, taking in the pale cold skin and dirty clothes hanging over a too thin frame. He nodded almost minutely at his husband, who withdrew his hand and nodded back. "My name is Vincent. Did you say you had brothers?"

The boy chewed his lip with more enthusiasm than he had shown his food, and his voice was even more flat and quiet when he started to talk. 

"Once there were three wolves. Little Wolf was the leader. Big Wolf was the brute. And Middle Wolf was the peacemaker. They lived together and all was well. But...Little Wolf wasn't happy. He wanted more. He made them look everywhere for more and....they found it. But it turned Little Wolf mad. And he brought Big Wolf with him into madness. As if they had gotten rabies. All they wanted was...Anyway, Middle Wolf had to lock them in and put stones in the opening of their cave and slip food into their cave. But they are always hungry for more."

Cid and Vincent sat quiet for a while. 

"The street children of Midgar have been getting fewer. Have you..." Vincent started, but Yazoo looked up with a snap and shook his head. 

"No! I haven't touched any children in Midgar!" 

"Doesn't seem to be lying," Cid sighed heavily. "Well, I guess ya better show us where yer brothers are. Maybe we can help them."

It was full dark out now and away from the restaurants lights Yazoo looked even better; Cid could have sworn he'd grown taller, older and more dangerous. He barely looked like the little street kid anymore. Had his pants always been made of leather? What was that bulk underneath his shirt that looked like a gun?

"I suppose we wont need this anymore." With obvious relish, Yazoo dumped his doggy bag food in a dumpster. "You will take care of us now, right?" He smiled at them, with white sharp teeth. 

Vincent, who hadn't eaten either, looked from the food to Yazoo and nodded, his beautiful face calm in the moonlight. 

They drove quite some way out from Midgar and close to Kalm before turning off into a dirty road that rattled Cid's old pickup. He seemed to recall some news rapports about a string of horrible murders in Kalm, and people disappearing. Of course, Kalm was a lot smaller than Midgar. People noticed if someone disappeared in Kalm, but in Midgar....

They got out of the car in a gulf of stonewalls raising all around them except the way they had come in and the pickup blocked that almost completely. Cid and Yazoo got out, but Vincent had fallen asleep and Cid gestured to the kid to be quiet. Yazoo obeyed and signaled to Cid to step closer to the cliff walls rising over them. There was a number of heavy stones closing off a crack in the cliff. Strange sounds could be heard from inside, sobbing and....laughing. 

Yazoo smiled. He didn't seem small and scared anymore. But he seemed a lot hungrier. 

"They are in there. Can you help them out?"

Cid had barely started to remove the stones before he got help from inside; help by arms much, much stronger than his. In the dark cave, mako green eyes glowed and white teeth glittered. 

"Brother," a childish voice purred. "We are *hungry*!"

"Very hungry!" a deeper one added, pushing stones away as if they were cotton. 

Cid turned to Yazoo, who only shrugged. 

"At least no street kids have to die tonight," he smiled and reached for Cid's throat. 

"Yeah," Cid sighed wearily as a huge claw grabbed Yazoo from behind, hoisting him up and snapping his neck in a single motion. The demon tore past him towards the recoiling brothers, but they were trapped in the cage. "At least there is that."

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Boomchick!


End file.
